Aikido
El aikido (会気道 en kanji, あいきどう en hiragana) es un gendai budō. Fue creado por Morihei Ueshiba (a quien los aikidokas llaman muy respetuosamente ō-sensei) aproximadamente desde la década de 1930 hasta la década de 1960. Ueshiba concibió el aikido a partir de su experiencia con el Daitō-ryū Aiki-jutsu, una forma de jūjutsu con muchas técnicas conjuntas, y la práctica del kenjutsu. ¿Qué es el aikido? El aikido es un arte orientado a la defensa, con una profunda base filosófica, en el cual el defensor redirige el movimiento y la energía del ataque a su oponente. Lo practican hombres y mujeres, sin importar su estatura, peso o edad. Se le considera una de las artes marciales más difíciles de dominar. El aikido tradicional rechaza cualquier tipo de competencia. Enfatiza el desarrollo de la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu hasta conseguir la completa armonía. Las clases consisten en observar la demostración de técnicas que lleva a cabo un profesor y luego se debe trabajar con uno o varios compañeros intentando repetir los movimientos, mejorando de esa manera la técnica y logrando una mayor comprensión del aikido. La movilidad, la posición, la precisión y la coordinación son elementos importantes para ejecutar las técnicas y los estudiantes aprenden a llevarlas a cabo de manera flexible y adaptativa. Los aikidokas practican generalmente en parejas. El "atacante" (uke o aite) inicia una ofensiva contra el "defensor" (tori o nage), quien le neutraliza con una técnica de aikido. Durante la práctica, el uke por lo general ataca en 4 ocasiones al tori, cambiando entonces los roles y el uke asume el rol de tori en las 4 ocasiones siguientes. La práctica de ataques en el aikido considera una serie de golpes y agarres preestablecidos. Comúnmente, una técnica de defensa se compone de tres partes: primero, el tori evita el ataque evadiendo al uke (tenkan, "giro") o ubicándose dentro del ataque, cerca del uke (irimi, "entrada"); luego, el tori desequilibra al uke y finalmente, el tori lanza al uke o utiliza una llave sobre las muñecas, los brazos o las piernas para someter al uke e inmovilizarlo en el suelo. El aikido sostiene que mientras el tori practica las técnicas de defensa y teóricamente obtiene un "triunfo", el uke también está recibiendo valiosa experiencia al desenvolverse bien ante cada lanzamiento o llave. En un enfrentamiento real, un aikidoka experimentado debiera volver inmediatamente a una postura equilibrada y alerta luego de ser lanzado. En realidad el "uke" como también es denominado el practicante que recibe la técnica por parte del "nage" (el que la realiza) aprende debido a que la información psicomotriz es esencial por la particular manera en que este arte marcial es practicado. Historia y estilos La palabra Aikido se compone de tres ideogramas japoneses (o kanji), 合氣道, cuya transliteración al castellano es Ai, Ki y Do, comúnmente traducidos como armonía, energía y camino, respectivamente. Por lo tanto, una traducción aproximada de la palabra Aikido es "El camino de la armonía con la energía". Esto enfatiza el hecho que las técnicas del Aikido se desarrollaron para disuadir a un agresor a través del control de su energía y no bloqueándola. Con frecuencia se hace analogía con la manera en que un sauce se dobla en las tormentas mientras el roble se quiebra si la fuerza de la tormenta es mucha. (El arte marcial denominado Hapkido emplea los mismos ideogramas en su nombre. Puede incluso haber un vínculo histórico a través del Daito-ryu Aiki-jutsu). El Sr. Ueshiba desarrolló el Aikido a partir del Daito-ryu Aiki-jutsu, sumando a ello los movimientos de práctica de yari (lanza), jo (una pértiga corta), y juken (bayoneta). El Daito-ryu tuvo fuerte influencia de las escuelas de esgrima japonesa; debido a esto, muchos de los movimientos fluidos del bokken, una Katana o "espada samurái" de madera, fueron llevados a las técnicas de defensa sin armas del aikido. La práctica tradicional del Aikido consiste principalmente en técnicas sin armas, pero espada, pértiga y cuchillo (todas de madera para su uso en las prácticas) son con frecuencia parte importante de ella. Algunos estilos dan mayor énfasis al entrenamiento con armas que otros. Las raíces del aikido, en especial la influencia de la esgrima japonesa, tienen un papel importante en el desarrollo de las técnicas. La mayoría de ellas puede ejecutarse tanto a mano limpia como blandiendo una espada. Esto pone de manifiesto que las técnicas del aikido en rara ocasión implican bloquear el ataque del oponente, como si nuestro contrincante estuviese armado; pues la extremidad utilizada para realizar el bloqueo resultaría dañada. Los estilos principales de aikido cuentan con su propio Hombu Dojo en Japón y es esta institución la que define su currículum. Hoy en día, hay muchos dojos de aikido en todo el mundo en los que se puede iniciar la práctica. El aikido, tal como lo planteó 'O Sensei, no es un deporte y no se permiten competencias en el aikido tradicional. Los estudiantes trabajan en conjunto para perfeccionar sus técnicas y los ascensos de nivel se llevan a cabo a partir de una demostración de técnicas con un compañero que no es un oponente en el sentido deportivo. Sin embargo, existen estilos deportivos de aikido. La práctica del aikido puede ser una actividad cardiovascular vigorosa, fortalece la estructura ósea, flexibiliza los tendones, fortalece las articulaciones, mejora la flexibilidad y postura corporal. Shodokan Aikido, el principal estilo deportivo, tiene un sistema de competencia basado en reglas. Este estilo, también llamado Tomiki Aikido, un estilo muy popular, fue fundado por el profesor Kenji Tomiki, y da mayor énfasis al entrenamiento en ''kata que otras artes marciales más deportivas o competitivas. La gente tiende a competir para entrenar en lugar de entrenar para competir. En el entrenamiento en kata, el estudiante busca copiar perfectamente el estilo demostrado por su profesor en una serie de movimientos formalmente preestablecidos. Este método de entrenamiento se circunscribe comúnmente sólo a las técnicas con armas. Su propósito es conservar las técnicas tradicionales en vez de llevar a cabo un entrenamiento habitual. El grado de variación de las formas depende mucho del estilo y del instructor. El estilo Yoshinkan tiene la reputación de ser el más preciso y rígido en este aspecto. Como en otras artes marciales, el aikido no está ajeno a las diferencias de opinión. Con el transcurso del tiempo, hay instructores que se han separado de la organización principal, la Fundación Aikikai, para seguir su propio camino y esto ha dado lugar a muchísimos y diversos estilos de Aikido. Por ejemplo, en un extremo tenemos el enfoque que sigue la Fundación Ki no Kenkyukai, que pone énfasis a la práctica de técnicas muy suaves y de mucha fluidez con muy pocos golpes. En el otro extremo están los estilos de aikido que poseen un sentido más marcial y físico, cercanos al Aiki-jutsu original del que se deriva el aikido. La mayoría de las escuelas se encuentra en un punto intermedio. El "Ki" en el aikido No hay artículo escrito sobre el Aikido que pueda estar completo sin hacer referencia al concepto de Ki. Ki a veces es traducido como 'aliento de energía'(?) o 'energía' e incluso como 'alma'. El kanji de Ki es el pictograma (氣), que representa una olla con arroz y vapor sobre ella, el asa de la olla a la derecha y el símbolo con forma de estrella representa al arroz. Cuando un aikidoka dice que alguien (comúnmente instructores de muy alto nivel) está entrenando con mucho Ki, se refieren a que la persona ha desarrollado una gran armonía en la ejecución de las técnicas. La ejecución en el momento preciso, un sentido de la distancia adecuada y mente y cuerpo equilibrados (o imperturbables) son particularmente importantes. La mayoría de los instructores menciona que el Ki está emplazado en el Hara (el centro de gravedad del cuerpo, en el bajo vientre, justo debajo del ombligo). En el entrenamiento es común que se enfatice la atención en el Hara a fin de no perder el Ki. Instructores de muy alto nivel logran un nivel de coordinación tan elevado que les permite ejecutar técnicas con muy poco contacto corporal a su oponente o incluso prescindiendo de contacto. Un arte marcial relacionado es el arte del KiAi o grito de guerra, que se especializa en transportar el Ki a través de la voz. (Extracto de Aikido FAQ): "... tal vez no creas en el Ki, pero vaya que también lo desarrollas". El aikido usa mucho el concepto de Ki. El aikido es una de las artes marciales más espirituales y se ha dicho que es el 'zen en movimiento'. La palabra aikido se puede traducir como 'el camino de la armonía del Ki'. Ahora bien, definir exactamente qué es el Ki es un tema bastante álgido. Algunos aikidokas sostienen que el ki, en tanto entidad física, simple y llanamente no existe. Por el contrario, es un concepto utilizado para enseñar el espíritu y la intención, se emplea para conceptos como la coordinación bio-físico-psicológica a través de la relajación y la conciencia respecto al presente. Estos aikidokas tienden a rechazar los aspectos filosóficos y espirituales del ki. Otros aikidokas creen en el ki como una entidad física y sostienen que puede transmitirse por el espacio. Ellos, a diferencia de los anteriores, usan conceptos como el ki del universo, la extensión del ki, etc. El hecho es que una gran cantidad de aikidokas siguen, y sin duda seguirán, en la 'búsqueda del ki'. Véase también * Yoseikan * Aikido Shodokan o Tomiki * Aikikai * Federación Internacional de Aikido * Gendai Budo * Oomoto * Sokaku Takeda Enlaces externos * El Portal De Aikido * Fundación Aikikai * Federación Internacional de Aikido * Aikido in FranceFrance is the country to the world where the Aïkido is the more implanted. * Real Federación Española de Judo y DD.AA. * Federación Latinoamericana de Aikido * Asociación Española de Aikido Tradicional * Asociación Española de Técnicos de Aikido * The Aikido Faq (en inglés) Categoría:Aikido